The invention relates to power-driven conveyors generally and in particular to belt conveyors with article-propelling rollers and retractable flights.
Registration belts are used to accurately space conveyed articles. One example of a registration belt has retractable flights spaced at regular intervals and in-line rollers between consecutive flights. A bearing surface under the belt raises the flights to a blocking position by cam action. As the belt passes over the bearing surface, the belt rollers rotate on the bearing surface and propel conveyed articles forward in the direction of belt travel into registration against a raised flight. At the end of the belt's carryway run, the registered articles' positioning against the flight can interfere with the flight's closing.